


Notes On A Fridge - part 14

by ArwenLune



Series: Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship) [14]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team, crew - Freeform, crew interaction, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.<br/>Disclaimer 2: the gorgeous drawings are by <a href="http://ursulavernon.com/">Ursula Vernon</a> and used with permission.</p><p><b>Note:</b> Simon has obviously unearthed Serenity's copy of what is commonly referred to as the 'Cozwop' (Code of Safe Working Practices), the bible of any ship and (in present time) expected to be memorised by seafarers. His advice is summarised from chapter 14.1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notes On A Fridge - part 14

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.  
> Disclaimer 2: the gorgeous drawings are by [Ursula Vernon](http://ursulavernon.com/) and used with permission.
> 
>  **Note:** Simon has obviously unearthed Serenity's copy of what is commonly referred to as the 'Cozwop' (Code of Safe Working Practices), the bible of any ship and (in present time) expected to be memorised by seafarers. His advice is summarised from chapter 14.1


End file.
